A Footnote in History
by Jemmiah
Summary: Somebody is proving to be a very difficult patient...


TITLE: A Footnote in History

****************************

"Make sure he's comfortable." Came an authoritative voice in the background. "I don't want him turning nasty."

"I'll say," said a young female in reply, "It was a nightmare even getting him THIS far."

"How's it looking?" another male tone cut into the conversation. "OK so far?"

"He's in pretty bad shape." Replied the female, shaking her head. "What a mess…" 

The object of their concern struggled and cursed as they continued their examination.

"That's it. Restrain him." Said the first voice. "I'm not having him writhing about when I'm about to start a delicate operation. Can't you sedate him a little?"

"What with?" The young female asked. She bit her lip and then came up with the semblance of an idea.

"Wait here. You two pin him to the table if necessary."

"Lemmmego!" Snapped the angry patient as he tried feebly to overpower his captors.

"It's for your own good!" Retorted the older male. "I don't know how you've managed to go on like this for so long."

"Getofffffffffffff!" 

"Oooooh. His beginning to get nasty." The young male said. "What now?"

"Sit on him." Yelped the other as they both used the force to pin his arms solidly against the table.

"Nurse?" Called the first man; "Are you ready yet?"

"Just about." Came the muffled reply.

"I've NEVER seen such a bad case before." The young male shook his head mournfully. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I'm worried about shock. It's a complicated procedure that we're doing. I'm worried that it might not be too much for him."

"He's not big on surgery, is he?" The young male frowned. "How are his life signs?"

"Plenty of fight left in him." Muttered the older man, wiping sweat from off his brow.

The female returned to the room where the patient lay spread out on the table, carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming water, a cotton swab, a pair of tweezers and what appeared to be wrist restraints.

"You can't use them on him!" the young man said. "That's barbaric!"

"I thought you wanted him restrained?" 

"Not with those!" The elder man inspected the binders. "Where did you get them from, anyway?"

"Just hold him down!" She hissed, irritated.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Replied the others.

The older man flexed his fingers. "Tweezers, nurse."

"Tweezers." The woman handed the object to her colleague.

"I could do with some light."

"I don't think I want to see." The young male craned his head all the same.

"URGH! It's worse than I thought." The older man gasped. "The smell is overpowering…"

"Could be gangrene." The young woman said optimistically.

"Leavemealone!" cried the patient in the throes of distress.

"Might have to cut it off." The older man said doubtfully as he inspected the damage. "No, wait a moment. It's beginning to…yes. That's it!" He sighed in relief. "Got it!"

"Well done!" the woman congratulated him.

"Now for the other one."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Asked the young man. "It's a lot to ask of anyone."

"The force will guide my hand." He replied. "I'm going in."

The young woman paused to wipe the man's forehead with a cotton swab. "Thank you." He muttered as he picked up the tweezers again. 

"Very delicate." Nodded the younger man as he watched the master at work. "Such skill is rarely witnessed."

"This one's proving a little stubborn." The older man's brow furrowed in concentration, as he redoubled his effort to keep the squirming patient pinned to the table with the force. "Let me see what we've got here."

He examined the offending limb carefully, studying it from all angles.

"Hmm. I think it's going to have to come off."

"Good. The sooner the better." Replied the female, brandishing another set of tweezers. "I'll go in this side and you pull from the top."

"Agreed." Nodded the elder man. "Here we go then. One, two, three…!"

"You did it!" The young man could have clapped in delight. "An-Paj couldn't have done better!"

"No time for self congratulation." The other replied. "Let's get this thing cleaned up and into a sterile dressing." He turned to the woman. " Swab."

"Swab." She repeated, holding out the requested article.

The elder man bent down and began the clean up operation.

"You are in BIG trouble when you let me go." The patient hissed. "I can't believe you did that!"

"It's your own fault, padawan." The elder man said. 

"Yeah, stop whining Ben!" Jemmiah, Simeon and Qui-Gon regarded the furious apprentice as he wriggled about. 

"All this fuss just to remove your socks!" 


End file.
